And I Ran
by Colly
Summary: Kagome is married to Kouga, But what will she do when she finds out that he killed their unborn child? what will Inuyasha do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, im only in love with him.

**And I Ran**

**Chapter one: Stationary Feelings**

Thick red drops of bile fell from her swollen lips and onto the pale white skin of her right hand as she lay sprawled out on the living room carpet. 'What happened' she thought. But before she had the chance to remember, she was reminded. A hard object came in contact with her stomach and made her curl into herself as the blood came once more from her bowels. Her breathing became erratic and her body began to shake with fear. How had life become so painful? What happened? Her mind tried tirelessly to put together the beaten and shattered pieces if only to have some sort of hint as to what she had done to deserve the sight of her own blood once again. She couldn't think about it for too long, her head couldn't process such information at this point. Once her head began to clear she heard a faint voice as if it was being used miles away from her.

"…the fuck up bitch. Did you hear me? I said get the fuck up." Her swollen eyes opened slightly as she looked up only to make out the dark outline of the man she loved. The man she cherished. The man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

Before she could answer him, darkness took her and she collapsed upon the inviting floor; into the abyss of faded happy memories.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" there came banging from his bedroom door. Lifting his head up he only acknowledged their existence with a grunt from beneath his covers.

"INUYASHA!" the voice came louder. Finally, without warning, his mattress was turned over, throwing him and his blanket to the hard-wood floors. Suddenly awake and angry, he stands up looking around the room, finding only a man standing by his bed with an innocent look upon his face. Flexing his claws he lunges for him.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIROKU!!..."

"Kagome is in the hospital…" Miroku said seconds before inuyasha would have been upon him. The words hit him like a ton of bricks and all movement in his body suddenly stopped, bringing him to a skidding hault in front of his childhood friend. All the color drained from his face as he stood paralyzed, staring into a blank spot behind the lecher.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up." Miroku said, moving a hand in front of his face. "We need to get to the hospital now. I have a car waiting for us outsid…."

Before he could finish his sentence, inuyasha was out the window and leaping toward the hospital, forgetting all about his friend he left in his room.

Sighing, Miroku scratches his head and closes his eyes " so impatient.."

She awoke from a wonderful dream. She was chasing her unborn son in a game of tag. She was overwhelmed with happiness. When she awoke she was in a tight and warm embrace. She smiled to herself and sighed happily. ' we will be such wonderful parents' she thought gently, looking down at his hands and placing hers gently on them. Her smile slowly faded as claws began to extend from her mates fingertips and dug themselves deep into her abdomen. A look of fright formed on her once placid face and she began to scream in terror. The claws suddenly clutched to her stomach and began ripping at the flesh.

"NO!" she screamed, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp. It was no use. His claws were imbedded into the womb of her unborn child.

"MY BABY!" In a cold sweat her eyes opened wide as she sat up screaming, clutching her abdomen fiercely. Before she knew it she was overcome with a sharp pain running from her stomach to her chest. A firm hand pressed to her chest, urging her to lay back down.

"Please calm down Mrs. Wolf, you need your rest if you want to recover." A feminine voice spoke softly. Kagome only shook her head, tears streaming down her face and chin.

"W-where am i?" she asked in a broken voice. The nurse only frowned and whipped at Kagome's forehead.

"Your husband brought you to the hospital after you fell down that flight of stairs." She said gently, stroking her face gently.

Kagome choked back a sob. "My baby.. How is my baby?" she asked, her chest constricting air from entering as she took in the look of dread that came over the nurse's face. The nurse slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wolf. You lost him.." she said, her voice thick with pity. At that very moment Kagome found it very hard to breath and within moments, she passed out.

"Let me see my wife." A very angry Kouga demanded.

"Im sorry sir, but it is past visiting hours and she is in intensive care. We cannot allow anyone to see her until…" she was cut off.

"Wont let me se her? She is MY fucking WIFE! I will see her RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, causing the nurse to cower. He was a youkai after all and no-one _ever_ said no to him.

Without warning, he stormed past the nurse and into the double doors of the emergency sector of the hospital, desperately seeking his wife. Searching door after door he finally took in a strong wiff of her scent. Taking a deep breath he braced himself to enter her hospital room. "Kagome?".

She looked up slowly in the direction her name was being called. She hadn't remembered much of her "accident" but for some strange reason, the sound of his voice made her skin crawl. "Kouga?" she looked up gently, not noticing how he made her feel, and began to cry. "Kouga!!" she wailed. He made it to her side quickly and immediately took her into a tight embrace, smoothing her hair back as she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm here Kagome. I'm so sorry." He frowned deeply, taking in the sight of her bruised and battered body. He tightened his hold on her and rocked her gently. "this will never happen again." He said gently, closing his eyes.

"We..we.. we lost the Baby." She stuttered out, her body racking in sobs. His body visually tensed and his arms became a fortification around her shaking form. His eyes grew wide as he took in the new piece of information. After a few moments he finally realized the situation and looked down on her.

"What?" he asked, his voice only slightly above a whisper. She hadn't heard his surprise and continued to cry on his shoulder. 'what have I done' he thought. He hadn't realized he had beaten her so badly. Fear began to ebb into his heart and his arms began to loosen around her. "Kagome.?" He asked gently. "It. It wasn't my fault." He chocked out. She only looked up at him with her puffy, red eyes, bruised and achy.

"Kouga" she whispered. "Im so sorry. Im so sorry. The nurse told me what happened. Its. Its all my fault." He only looked at her in confusion. When it finally dawned on him that she had not remembered, he hugged her tighter. 'this wont happen again, Kagome. I will control my temper.' He vowed to himself. "I love you." Was all she heard before she fell asleep in his arms.

Inuyasha rushed through the hospital, knocking over doctors and trays in the process. As he reached the front desk he looked frantically at the nurse. "Kagome Higarashi.. I mean Wolf. Kagome Wolf"

"Room 12" she said but before she could tell him visiting hours were over he was gone.

'Hold on Kagome. I'm here.' As he approached her hospital room he could smell the stink that was Kouga. "Oi! Fucking bastard." He breathed out as he walked into her room. "What the _hell_ are you doing here Wolf?" he said with mirth.

Kouga only laughed, throwing his head back "What am I doing here?" he scoffed "She is _my_ wife remember? Stupid dog! You're the one that fucked up with her and she came running to me." He smirked "Now what the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Clawed hands tightened into fists, the painful truth seeping into him. It was true. He had messed things up with Kagome, but he still loved her. He loved her with all of his being and the thought of that mangy wolf _touching_ her made his skin crawl and his blood boil. Before he lost control he tried to remind himself what he was doing here. 'Kagome' he though. Looking past Kouga he could see the battered state she was in and immediately panicked. "What happened to her?" he said firmly, almost accusingly. If he had been looking at Kouga, he would have noticed the momentary dread that passed through his eyes. But as soon as the dread had come he had swiftly knocked it down and answered the question he had been answering all morning.

" She fell, down the stairs of our apartment building this morning."

'this morning?' Inuyasha thought. 'its only six-fifteen right now, why would she be…oh _hell_ no' he looked up at the wolf, his eyes beginning to bleed red. "You bastard. Why the _hell_ would she be out this early in the morning? What did you do?" he stood up in a threatening stance. Kouga quickly followed suit and flexed his claws.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean mutt?"

"Inuyasha?" a faint voice cut through the tension in the room and both males looked to the owner of the voice.

"Kagome." He breathed out, moving to her side.

"Don't touch her dog breath" kouga said in a domineering voice.

"Kouga!" Kagome warned, glaring at him before turning her attention to Inuyasha. Kouga only glowered and turned his back on them before storming out of the room.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at this, but after Kouga left he frowned deeply and looked back at Kagome. "What happened Kagome?" he asked in an overly serious tone, his eyes boring into her, daring her to lie.

"I, I don't really remember. The nurse said I fell down a flight of stairs." Her eyes began to tear up before she broke down and cried once again. Inuyasha panicked and did the only thing he could think of. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on a box of tissues and within seconds he pushed them in front of Kagome awkwardly. She faked a smile and took a tissue gingerly and put it to her face. She looked up at him slightly, her red puffy eyes telling him her inner turmoil. "I.." she paused to take a deep breath. "I was pregnant." Inuyashas eyes grew big and his mouth formed an O. After the shock passed through him, anger began to grow within his heart. If he could, he would rip that ass hole Kouga's throat right out of his mangy, unworthy body. He knew that if she were with _him_ none of this would have happened. He would protect her from anything, even a flight of stairs. '_if_ that is the true story' he thought bitterly. 'he better not be doing what I think he is doing, Kagome.' He thought to himself. As he looked back into her dark depths his heart clenched for her. Her pain was eminent through them and he only wished he could take all of it away.

"Kagome.." he said gently, timidly. With shaking hands, he moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey! Mutt! Back up from her" he heard from behind him. Grumbling, he turned to him and gave him a death glare.

"fuc.." he started, but had no chance.

"Kouga, could I please have a few minutes with Inuyasha." Kagome asked nicely.

"Kagome? I want to spend time with you. You're MY wife" his voice raised slightly before he caught himself. "I..Im worried about you"

"This wouldn't of happened if I was with her." Inuyasha interrupted, glaring at the wolf. " Where the _fuck_ where _you_ when Kagome was walking around these 'stairs' so early in the morning, huh?" he seethed. Kagome placed a gently hand on his, silently pleading with him to calm down.

"Pfft, please." Kouga sneered. " I cant control a Woman who wants chocolate in the middle of the night. A pregnant one at that.." He let slip before he realized what he had said. Kagome's eyes began to tear and Kouga gulped. "I.. I didn't mean it like that Kagome…I.." Frowning, his ears drooped and he sulked toward her.

"Please, I want to be alone" she said quietly. Inuyasha smiled at this and turned to look at kagome.

"Please Inuyasha, ill talk to you later, I promise." She squeezed his hand gently. He frowned deeply and stood.

"Ill be right outside, Kagome. I wont leave here." He said before he joined the ass hole in the hallway. Closing the door quietly, he turned to see a very angry Kouga.

" who do you think you are?" Kouga said, pushing Inuyasha against the wall. Inuyasha threw him off and growled at him.

"You mother _Fucker._" He growled out. "_You_ did this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo.."

"Don't play dumb with me. I can _Smell_ the fear on her. I can see your fingerprints bruised on her arms." Leaping at Kouga, he pins him to the wall and growls in his face " If I _ever_ find that you touched her like that again, ill _kill_ your sorry ass.

Kouga pushed him away. "You cant prove a thing" he whispered, smirking. "She loves_ me_ Mutt, not you. Get over it. Making up ridiculous stories wont get you anywhere." With that said he pushed past him and stalked down the hall.

Inuyasha stood there, brooding. ' how could Kagome hide this from me? Why is she still with that bastard.' He sighed deeply looked into her room. She had fallen asleep. He frowned and entered the room without making a sound. Walking over to her bedside, he sat in the chair beside her and just stared at her. 'She is so beautiful' he thought. Reaching up gently, he pushed a strand of hair from her face. The bruises had cleared up slightly, much faster than an average human. He attributed it to the fact that she had been marked and mated to a youkai. 'that stupid wolf doesn't deserve you.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! Did I wake you?"

"its okay." She looked down sadly and spoke "why.. are you here? I mean im glad you came but, I haven't seen you in so long."

He frowned deeply at her words. It was true that he hadn't been around as of late but that's because he couldn't stand to smell Kouga on her. "Im sorry, Kagome, its just.." how could he say this nicely. " I.. I hate the _smell_ of him…" he closed his eyes and waited to be scolded. What he didn't expect was… laughter? He looked up and there she was, smileing like a fool at him.

"Inuyasha is that it? Because you don't like his smell?" she giggled as he meekly nodded his head. After her giggles subsided she sighed and took his hand in hers. "Ive missed you."

His heart tugged at his chest. His head swung up gently, as if he were a child who had just found their long lost favorite toy. "You.. Missed me?" he questioned. Had he heard her right?

"Of course! You're my best friend Inuyasha. Why wouldn't I miss you?" he nodded in understand. 'Stupid baka, of course she didn't miss you in _that_ way' he scolded himself.

"Why are you still with him Kagome?" he said almost out of nowhere. Her eyes became saucers. 'did he know? But Kouga hadn't beaten her in a long time. How would he know?' the perplexed look on her face told him everything. "Kagome?" he took her hand gently. Her eyes shot up to look at him. She had been staring at the hem of her hospital blanket.

"He is my husband, Inuyasha. I love him" she said almost unbelievingly. "…and he loves me." She paused. Looking into those deep amber eyes she remembered from so long ago. She couldn't deny her love for him. She would never stop loving him but after what happened she knew how hopeless their love was. 'he doesn't love me after this long anyway' she tried to convince herself. She sighed deeply and squeezed his hand in reassurance "Kouga is a good man." She reassured him, and herself.

Inuyasha only stared at her with mild astonishment. But her last comment made him cringe. Unconsciously, he scoffed.

She frowned at him. " Im sorry you don't like him, Inuyasha, but you have to deal with the fact that he is my husband, and if you want to see me, you may have to see him." She said gently, hiding her sadness from him.

But he could see through her. He knew that she was unhappy with him. The only problem was, he couldn't understand, then, why she stayed with him. He only nodded and looked away from her. "I'm always here for you, Kagome. Never forget that. If you ever need to just get away; if that bastard ever hurts you, I want you to come to me." He said. She smiled toward him and nodded, squeezing his hand gently.

'Fucking bastard, thinks he can just come in _my_ wife's hospital room and touch her with his _filthy _hands…' Kouga grumbled as he stormed down the hallway of the hospital. 'it _is_ your fault that she is here, baka. If you hadn't…' one side of him scolded before his stubborn side kicked in 'SHE DESERVED IT!!! Talking back to _me_'

'_you_ killed our child. _You_ are now a murderer…'

'SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KILL IT. She _knew_ what would happen if she used that tone with me. Its _her_ fault.'

'right, and I'm _sure_ pregnant women can control their anger just as well as you can.' He stopped himself in the middle of the hallway. No matter how many times he tried to rationalize what he had done his better half knew the truth. He had put his wife in the hospital, and _he_ had killed his child. His fists began to clench and unclench, blood dripping down his fingers. 'No one can know.' He decided. 'It was Kagome. She fell down that flight of steps. She doesn't remember a damn thing.'

'and when she remembers? Don't be a fool, you know the truth will come out..'

'then I will just have to take care of our dear Kagome if she ever does remember' he scolded his conscience. 'Besides, I don't need a wife who talks back to me' he rationalized. Walking out of the hospital, he fished through his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 'damn women!'. As he stood there smoking his cigarette, he had not noticed the two individuals who passed him on the way in.

Inuyasha had stayed by Kagome until she fell asleep, his hand still gingerly holding hers. 'im so sorry Kagome. If only I wasn't such an idiot, none of this would have happened. We would still be together. You wouldn't be with that ass hole Kouga; and you would still be pregnant… with _our_ pup.' The thought made him smile. He knew Kagome was his other half. He shook his head. 'god im an idiot' he thought 'why did I go out that night?' he stared at her slumbering form. Lifting a hand to her face he outlined her lips with his fingers. 'I should have been with you.' His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of the door opening. Turning his head he looked up at two silhouetted figures.

"Inuyasha?" a masculine voice cut through the silence.

"Miroku? What took you so long?"

"Kagome!" a girls voice interrupted his response and a women rushed to Kagome's slumbering form.

"I had to pick Sango up." He said sheepishly before stepping into the light. His face turned serious as his eyes lay upon Kagome. " what happened to her?"

"Keh! She supposedly fell down a flight of stairs." A gasp was heard from Sango as her head looked at him.

"Is she going to be all right?" she asked with a worried tone. Inuyasha's slumped shoulders answered her.

"There is a more serious problem then this 'flight of stairs' story. Kouga…"

"What about me?" another voice cut into the conversation. Three heads turned toward the voice only to find the said Kouga leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Keh! What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha ground out.

"_I _am checking on_ my _wife." He said before he turned his head toward the form of his sleeping wife. He only then noticed the two others in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" he sneered. Sango glared at him while Miroku only sighed.

"We are friends of Kagome's. We were only worried about her safety." Miroku said calmly.

"Well she will be fine so you can be on your way." Kouga said evenly.

"We will NOT!" Sango Yelled. Miroku made a gesture for her to calm down. She only closed her mouth and glared at him.

"How the hell did you find out anyway?" Kouga said flippantly.

"her mother called us." Miroku said. "she wanted us to check on her since she is not able to be here until tomarrow."

"Keh! And if we left her in _your_ hands she wouldn't make it through the night." Inuyasha sneered.

"And you did such a _good_ job of taking care of her didn't you dog breath." Kouga bit out. " If I hadn't been there that night god only knows what would have happened to her…"

"Fuck off kouga!" Inuyasha snapped.

"There at it again" a feminine voice cut through. Sango and Miroku looked toward the bed to see a very awake and unamused Kagome.

"Kagome! Im sorry we woke you" Sango said, her eyes stricken with sadness at her friend's appearance.

Kagome only smiled toward her. "Its okay Sango. I wouldn't want to miss your visit."

"Is there anything we can get you Kagome-sama" Miroku asked.

"I could use a cheese burger, and some strong wine" she said. Sango only giggled and stood.

"Come on Miroku. We will be right back Kagome." As Sango and Miroku left, Inuyasha and Kouga Stood with their backs apart, looking like five year olds. Kagome only laughed and sighed.

" you two are acting like children."

Miroku and Sango stayed into the night. Mostly in the waiting room since Kouga had 'insisted' that Kagome get her rest and having all of her friends in the room would only keep her up. Inuyasha didn't like this idea at all and instead of sleeping in the waiting room, he got a chair placed outside of her door and sat there until he fell asleep. Kouga had protested this at first but Inuyasha would not budge. He woke to the sound of doctors moving in and out of Kagome's room checking her wounds and changing her bandages.

Standing up, Inuyasha stretched and yawned before he entered her room.

"Kagome?" he spoke gently as he made it to her bedside. Looking around the room he noticed that Kouga was not in the room. "Where's the ass?"

Kagome only gave him a dry look "If you are referring to my husband, he went to get me some fruit." He smirked and sat beside her. After a few moments of silence he looked up at her.

" Kagome, tell me the truth. What really happened yesterday?"

Kagome looked at him and sighed. " I honestly don't remember, Inuyasha. All I remember is staring at the blood, _my_ blood, and then hearing a voice. I don't remember what they said but it was a male voice." She looked up at him. He had a perplexed look on his face. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Why do you ask?"

"its nothing Kagome. What did the doctors say?" he asked, finding his thumbs the most interesting things at the moment.

she smiled "they said I would be out of the hospital in two days. That I have recovered nicely" she noticed the sudden look of fear on his face and reached for him "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

His eyes lifted to stair at her. The look was familiar to Kagome but it startled her. She hadn't seen it in a very long time. "Inuyasha" she breathed.

Without warning, he leaned toward her. Her eyes grew wide and her heart skipped beats within her chest. 'is he.. going to kiss me?'

"Oi! Dog breath! What are you doing to my wife?"

"Nothing Kouga, we were just talking" She smiled at him. Inuyasha only stood.

"If you need anything, Kagome, don't hesitate to call." And with that, he left the room, pushing past kouga in the process.

"What was that all about Kagome?" he said in a demanding voice.

"Nothing Kouga. Im allowed to have friends."

"I better not catch you doing anything behind my back Kagome or else…"He began.

"Kouga!" she seethed. "How dare you accuse me of doing anything behind your back." He only glared at her and left the room.

'just wait till we get home, bitch' he thought with a smirk.


	2. No regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Its that simple.

**And I Ran**

**Chapter two: No Regrets**

The doctors were right and within two days Kagome was completely healed, but the emotional scars would never do the same. It was mid day of her third day at the hospital that Kouga took her home.

Kagome watched the city go by from the passenger's seat of their miada. Kouga had been very quiet and it put Kagome at ill ease. Turning her head toward him she looked at him sadly.

"Is there something wrong Kouga?" she asked dimly. He just kept his eyes on the road and ignored her question. She frowned at him. "Kouga?..."

"WHAT! What the HELL do you want?" he snapped. He sighed deeply as he looked over to her briefly. She was visually shocked, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

When he didn't apologize she only blew out the breath she had been holding and turned to glare at the road. The rest of their trip was in silence.

As they pulled up to their apartment complex, Kagome felt a wave of dread wash over her. 'why do I feel like this'.

"Come on Kagome." Kouga breathed. She snapped from her thoughts and realized that while she had been thinking, he had already parked and exited the car. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, standing up and stretching.

Kouga was beginning to get fed up with her procrastinating. He had something to do and he couldn't do it out here. Before she could finish closing her door, Kouga did it for her and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the apartment. She yelped and followed him up the long stair case and to their humble abode. Pulling out his keys, he fumbled with them desperately before he found the right key and entered their apartment, dragging her behind him roughly.

Kagome was very confused. First he yells at her for absolutely nothing and then he rushes into their apartment without even an explanation as to why he was acting so strangely. "Kouga, Whats…."

"Shut up Bitch, we need to get one thing straight." He snapped. "I'm the head of this relationship, not you, and definitely _not_ dog turd." He said, placing his hands on her upper arms and shaking her slightly. "Do you understand me Kagome? I don't want you to see him _ever_ again" he said evenly. She was taken aback. How dare he tell her who she could and could not see.

"Kouga! You cant tell me not to see Inuyasha. He is my best friend..." She stopped. His face was getting red and she could tell he might explode soon. She definitely didn't want that to happen. She sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love _you_ Kouga. I married _you._" She spoke softly and already she could see his tense stance loosen. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. " Inuyasha and I have been over for several years. There is nothing to worry about" her eyes never leaving his. He sighed and looked softly into her eyes.

'Now I remember why I love her so damned much' he though and swooping down he pulled her up into his arms bridal style and hastily carried her to the bedroom.

Inuyasha had been brooding ever since he left the hospital. He knew she would be out of the hospital today and the thought of her alone with that Bastard Kouga brought unsettling feelings to him. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if this happened again; if it was worst then this time.

He growled low "I wont let it happen." He vowed. " No matter what, ill make sure she is safe." He hadn't noticed the man that snuck up behind him.

"Safe from what, Inuyasha?" the voice was low and steady. Inuyasha spun around. He had been so immersed in his thought that he hadn't even smelt him. As he spun around he met with two brown and very contemplative eyes.

"Miroku! What did I say about sneaking up on me." He growled out. Miroku only looked at him expectantly. Inuyasha only sighed and sat down. "Kagome…" he said softly. Miroku took this as a good time to sit. When he did Inuyasha continued.

"I… I think Kouga is beating her…" he whispered out. But Miroku understood him. His eyes widened and worry was apparent on his face.

"What makes you think so? Did she say something to you about …"

"Did you _see_ her, Miroku? Those wounds weren't from falling down stairs." He interrupted.

"This is a very serious accusation, Inuyasha."

"No shit! But I wont take any chances. This is kagome. He killed her child, he wont hesitate to kill her too."

"C-child?" Miroku stuttered, looking at Inuyasha incredulously. He only nodded. Miroku stared at him in shock.

"WHAT! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT" he demanded. Miroku closed his mouth and breathed out heavily.

"What do you intend to do Inuyasha. Whatever it is, I will back you."

"We need to keep an eye on that bastard. Maybe Sesshomaru can get some of his guys to watch their place." Miroku's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha! Are you sure that's wise? The last time you hung with that crowd…"

"I KNOW!" he snapped, then settled and sighed. "I know. But I cant take any chances. Kagome's life is on the line now. I cant loose Kagome again."

"She isn't yours to loose Inuyasha" Miroku said gently, eyeing Inuyasha for any sudden movement to hurt him. Inuyasha only sat their, his hair shading his eyes from sight. Miroku gulped and quickly ventured to change the subject. "W-we should let Sango in on this information."

Inuyasha only nodded and stood, leaving the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Miroku picked up the phone and began dialing.

Kagome lay in bed asleep as Kouga stared at her through the darkness of their room. His fingers lazily trailing over her lips and up to her cheeks to finally push the loose strands of hair from her face. She was his. He smiled at the thought. 'no man will ever get between us, Kagome. Ill make sure of it.' He had always been the jealous type, taking his jealousy out on her if a man dared to look at her. She deserved every bruise, in his eyes. She was beautiful, too beautiful. He couldn't stand the way men looked at her; the way Inuyasha looked at her. But what really boiled his blood was the way she looked at that mutt, Inuyasha.

He looked down at her sleeping form and smirked. ' Ill teach you, my love. You will learn that no man shall have you but me; you will learn fast.'

She stirred slightly in her sleep as he sat their. His thoughts were filled with malice for her. He knew when they had gotten together that things would turn out as so. Because she was so beautiful and stunning he had grown to love her, but in that love grew jealousy and resentment. This was why he beat her. If she didn't fear him then he was certain she would fall into the arms of another. He would not allow it.

"Kouga.." she whispered through the darkness. His head turned toward her and his eyes softened.

"Go back to sleep my love" he whispered. She smiled and leaned toward him, resting her head on his lap. He smirked and ran a hand through her hair. He would have to work on getting her pupped again. No one would fuck with a pregnant bitch, especially _his _pregnant bitch.

Kagome had fallen into a deep sleep. Her dreams were scattered and unreadable. She drifted through mountain upon mountain visiting gurus and yogis who attempted to teach her their ways. The only problem was she had no hands and a giant crater for a stomach. It felt completely natural in the dream, as if most all people were missing such vital organs.

Suddenly she found herself in her own apartment, only she couldn't dictate her own movement. She had been sitting in the living room watching television when Kouga came home. Her body found the desire to get up and greet him at the door. He only grunted toward her and moved toward the kitchen. "you're home early" she heard herself say with a pleased tone. He only glared at her and continued on his way. 'am I always this passive?' she thought. Before she could continue these thoughts she heard him yell out from the kitchen.

"Oi! Kagome where is Dinner?" he scolded. She only found herself looking down at her slightly rounded belly and rubbing it. 'im.. still pregnant' she thought. Suddenly Kouga appeared from the kitchen with a foul look upon his face. "Hey, Bitch! Did you hear me? Where is my fucking dinner?"

"Kouga! Don't call me that…" she got to say before he slapped her.

"Don't talk back bitch just answer my question" he said angrily. She held her cheek gingerly, looking at the floor.

"I.. I didn't make dinner yet Kouga, its… getting harder to move around with this extra weight." She whispered out.

" Bull shit, Kagome. Don't make such lame excuses." She heard him say. "When I come home I expect dinner. So get in the fucking kitchen now before I throw you in their" he yelled. She looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Don't be a bastard, Kouga… I…" was all she got out before he punched her in the jaw. She went flying into the door of the apartment and crashed to the floor. 'Kouga?' she thought. Looking down she saw the blood dripping down from her chin and onto their carpet. Before she knew it she was getting kicked in the stomach and everything went black.

She awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. Sitting straight up, she found it hard to breath. The room was lit with the dim light of the Saturday morning sunrise. Kouga had been asleep but his demon senses caught the smell of her fear and anguish and awoke abruptly.

"Kagome! Whats wrong?" he asked in an almost irritated voice. The sound of his voice made her flinch and she looked at him with wide and fearful eyes. She swallowed hard and looked away swiftly.

"Its nothing, I just had a nightmare." She said slowly. He looked her over once for any clues as to what she had been dreaming and moved to grab her wrist. She pulled away from before she knew what she was doing and gasped. He looked at her with suspicion. 'she knows' was his first thought.

She looked at him. She could see the suspicion in his eyes and realization washed over her. She had to play it cool, at least until she could figure all of this out. "K-kouga." She sputtered before forcing herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath she looked at him and sat back down on the bed. "Im sorry, I was just startled. The dream.. it was soo real." She said, smiling at him with all the courage she could muster. He looked her over once more, daring her to lie. Once he was satisfied with her story he opened his arms to her. She timidly crawled into his arms and once again forced herself to relax. 'Come on Kagome. This is your husband.' She scolded herself. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She sighed deeply and let his warmth settle within her. Before long she was asleep once again.

Kouga, on the other hand, was partially disturbed. He wondered if she had remembered what happened. Her actions sure did speak clearly enough. But perhaps she only had a dream about it and thought that was all it was, a dream. He looked down at her. 'Must be' he concluded. 'none the less, I will keep an eye on you, bitch' he thought before letting himself fall asleep with her in his arms.

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Inuyasha told me this morning. He is pretty certain about it. If this is true, Sango, then we cannot let it happen again…"

"That bastard! I'll kill him" she seethed. "Why hasn't Kagome said anything?"

"She doesn't remember anything. It gets worst." He said solemnly. "It appears as thought Kagome-sama was pregnant…" he heard a gasp on the other line.

"Pregnant? You mean she is going to have that scum ball's baby?"

"No Sango. She isn't. she _was_ pregnant. The 'accident'…" he paused, swallowing the bile that had formed in his throat. "the accident killed the baby." He waited for a response from the other line. When none came he spoke. "Sango?...are you"

"Ill _murder_ him. Oh god, Kagome. We have to do something, Houshi."

"You will have to get in line. Inuyasha is pretty set on killing him himself. He even suggested we go to Sesshomaru."

"What? But what about what happened last time?" she sputtered.

"I know. I don't think he is thinking very clear, though. This _is_ Kagome we are talking about." She only nodded, which was unseen by Miroku.

"Ill be over as soon as I can. I have to finish up at the office but that should only take an hour or so."

"Very well, lovely Sango but don't keep my waiting." He teased. He heard a scoff on the other line and then a dial tone. "I love that girl." He said before smiling like an idiot and hanging up.

She awoke around noon to the sound of the city traffic below. Sitting up, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks around the room. 'where's Kouga?' was her first thought. Then suddenly the dream came back to her and she lost her calm demeanor. Standing up she looked around the room cautiously, searching for any clues to his whereabouts. After searching the bedroom, she moved to the halls and the other rooms of the house. There was no sign of him. She sighed a breath of relief and moved to the kitchen.

"So you finally woke up." A voice spoke from behind, startling her into jumping a half a foot away from its owner. He only glared at the back of her head. When she turned slightly, he was towering over her with a smirk on his face. "did I scare you, my love" he said playfully and pulled her into an embrace.

"Heh.. Kouga, where have you been? I was looking for you." She said meekly.

"Were you? I was on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Did you _need_ something?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She lost all words as a shiver ran down her spine. 'I.. I forgot the check the balcony' she thought.

Her lips opened to speak but nothing came out. She had forgotten her previous concern and melted into his arms. A lopsided grin spread upon his face and he began carrying her to the couch. Laying her down he began to kiss her neck and jaw-line, enthused by the small sounds she made in the back of her throat. Moving up he whispered into her ear. "be very sure that you want this, Kagome." He breathed out. Then continued " For you wont be able to walk the rest of the day.."

She moaned against him, wrapping her arms around him "Kouga" she gasped out. She smirked and lifted off of her.

"Bitch, what would you do without me?" he laughed out and pulled her off the couch only to toss her on the floor. "You wont regret this, I promise." Was the last thing he said before joining her on the floor. 'she will be pupped in no time' he thought with an evil grin.


End file.
